ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
2010 in film
The year 2010 saw many new films released worldwide. 2010 saw a dramatic increase and prominence in the use of 3D-technology in filmmaking and film releases after the success of Avatar in the format, with releases such as Alice in Wonderland, Clash of the Titans, Jackass 3D, all animated films and numerous other titles being released in 3D formats. Highest-grossing films Toy Story 3 and Alice in Wonderland both grossed more than $1 billion, marking the first time that two films grossed more than $1 billion at the box office in the same year. Even more impressively, both films were released by the same studio — Walt Disney Pictures. Toy Story 3 is the first animated film to gross $1 billion, and is the highest-grossing animated film ever worldwide. Four other films — Deathly Hallows – Part 1, Final Rush - Part 1, Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, Inception, and Shrek Forever After – are also among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time. This is also the first time that four animated films have been present in the Top 10 highest-grossing films of the year, and two of them are in the Top 5. The year saw six films debut with more than $100 million, breaking the opening record of 2007 with three releases, and 2004 with two releases. Events ;January :17 – The 67th Golden Globe Awards winners were announced. :21 – The nominations of the 63rd BAFTA Awards were announced. :23 – The 16th Screen Actors Guild Awards winners were announced. ;February :1 – The nominations of the 30th Golden Raspberry Awards were announced. :2 – The nominations of the 82nd Academy Awards were announced. :11 to 21 – The 60th Berlin International Film Festival was held. :21 – The 64th BAFTA Awards winners were announced ;March :6 – The 30th Golden Raspberry Awards winners were announced. :7 – The 82nd Academy Awards winners were announced. ;May :12 to 23 – The 63rd annual Cannes Film Festival was held. ;June :6 - The 2010 MTV Movie Awards winners were announced. ;July :22 to August 1 – The 10th Era New Horizons Film Festival was held. ;September :1 to 11 – The 67th annual Venice Film Festival was held. :9 to 19 – The 35th annual Toronto Film Festival was held. ;October :8 to 17 – The 26th Warsaw International Film Festival was held. :20 to 24 – The 1st American Film Festival was held in Wrocław. ;November :26 to 28 - The 4th Dawn Breakers International Film Festival was held. :26 to December 5 – The 12th Jakarta International Film Festival was held. ;December :4 – The 23rd European Film Awards was held. :11 – The 52nd Australian Film Institute Awards winners were announced. Awards 2010 films The tables list films that were released sometime in 2010: * W: Wide release (600 or more theaters) * L: Limited release in select cities (fewer than 600 theaters) * R: Re-release of previously released film * ‡: Films that achieved wide-release status after initial release January–March April–June July–September October–December Lists of films released in 2010 * American films * Argentine films * Australian films * Bollywood films * British films * Egyptian films * French films * Hong Kong films * Italian films * Japanese films * Lebanese films * Mexican films * Pakistani films * Swedish films * South Korean films * Spanish films * Tamil films * Telugu films Notable deaths References Category:Years in film Category:2010 in film